Best Friends
by PlanetOblivion
Summary: Rose and Juleka will always be best friends. And they show it everyday.


**Taking a break. Don't mind me...**

 **By the way, one of these can come across as against gays, IM NOT AGAINST THEM. It's just a copy and paste, please don't get angry by it.**

 **STORY TIME!**

 **Friends: Will help you up**

Rose fell down, not paying attention to her path. She landed landed with an oof. Alya paused in walking and helped her up.

"Thanks Alya." Rose said thankfully.

"No problem Rose."

 **Best Friends: Will laugh at you**

Rose fell down in the hall way, distracted by a particularly interesting chapter in a book. She felt Juleka pause next to her, and heard a chuckle fall from her lips.

"Juleka, that was not funny." Rose huffed, getting up and picking up her book. Juleka let out a laugh.

"Your right," she paused, "It was _hilarious._ "

Rose hmphed and walked away, Juleka following her, laughing all the while.

 **Friends: Will talk to your crush for you**

Mylene was talking to Prince Ali, about traditions and such before she smoothly changed the topic.

"Hey, I have this friend I want you to meet. She's really nice and she admires you." Prince Ali considered his options. He doubted a teenage girl could cause serious damage to his well being. Oh well, why not.

 **Best Friends: Will lock you guys together in a room**

"Are you sure this is where it is?" Juleka nodded soberly. Prince Ali opened the door and felt a shove at his back. He tumbled into the room, the door locking behind him.

"You can get out in fifteen minutes." The muffled statement came from the door.

Looking around he spotted a blonde female staring at him.

"P-Prince Ali! I'm so so sorry. My friend locked me in here ten minutes ago and I didn't know that she would lock _you_ in here too!"

Prince Ali smiled, amused. Maybe the next fifteen minutes won't be that boring at all...

 **Friends: Will knock on your door**

Marinette knocked hesitantly on the door. Rose had been absent for two days now, and she wanted to know if the blonde girl was okay. The door opened.

"Hello? Marinette?" Rose stood at the door, swaying slightly. She looked very pale, the blunette noted with a touch of concern.

"Hello Rose. I was just wondering why you weren't at school, but now I see that you're, well," Rose chuckled. "Yeah, I'm not really feeling well. Maybe if you come back tomorrow I'll actually be healthy to attend school."

Marinette nodded and they exchanged goodbyes.

 **Best Friends: Will walk in like its their own house**

Juleka barged into Rose's bedroom. The blonde looked up from her homework, watching her best friend collapse on her bed.

"Rose! I need help with the Maths homework." Juleka whined, throwing her arm over her head.

Rose sighed, somethings never change.

 **Friends: Will comfort you when your get rejected by your crush**

Alix awkwardly patted Juleka on the back. She just got rejected by her crush, Hayden Brins. He wasn't subtle either, loudly saying that he would never date a freak like her.

Juleka dried her tears. "Thanks Alix." She muttered.

Alix simply nodded again.

 **Best Friends: Will ask your crush 'Its because your gay isn't it?'**

"Rose? Petal, Flower? Please don't do this." Juleka begged, watching her best friend march through the crowd. Rose angrily stomped up to Hayden. How _dare_ he insult her best friend! Hayden looked over the angry blonde and smirked.

"Hey there feisty~" He said on a low voice.

 _Slap._

He cradled his red cheek, stumbling back from the little blonde. He could hear his group of friends quietly snicker. His face grew red, matching the hand print.

Rose spoke in a voice full of quiet fury. "If you ever call my friend a freak again, you will regret it with your life." She straighten and continued speaking, cutting off Hayden. Her loud voice carried through the hall.

"But of course, we all know it's because you're gay, isn't it?" The hall laughed and Rose walked away, smiling in satisfaction.

 **Friends: Will greet your boyfriend nicely.**

Nathaniel smiled at Prince Ali, full of warmth. He, Prince Ali that is, had just gotten together with Rose. About time too.

"Welcome to our odd friend group. It's a bit hectic, but you grow use to it." Prince Ali smiled. He liked the little tomato boy. Of course, that thought vanished when he caught sight of the girl in the corner.

 **Best Friends: Will threaten him**

Juleka smoothly slipped herself into the conversation and politely excused herself and Prince Ali from the room. When they rounded the corner, she turned around and pinned him with a stare. Prince Ali swallowed nervously.

"If you ever, and I mean ever, harm Rose, intentionally or not, I will make sure you never see daylight again. I'll cut out each of your organs, starting with your heart..." Juleka started describing very creative and painful things for the Prince, making him turn a pasty white.

"... Got that?!" She finished. Prince Ali hurridley nodded, trembling. Juleka smiled viciously. Turning around to back to where their friends were, she added, "And don't speak a word of this to anyone. Especially Rose."

Prince Ali was sure of one thing. He was never going to mess with Rose. Or Juleka.

 **Review? Please**


End file.
